dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Salsa (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video Games: "Dragon Ball Heroes" Manga: "Dark Demon God Boo |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 |Status= |Address=Demon Realm Prison |Occupation= Prison Warden Commander |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= Gods |Affiliations= Mechikabura (superior) Towa (captain) Mira (captain) Chamel (comrade/friend) Frieza (ward) Cell (ward) Rola (ward) Chilada (ward) Pend (ward) Cooler (ward) Goku Black (ward) Future Zamasu (ward) Vegeta Black (ward) Vegito Black (ward) }} Salsa alternatively known as Demon God Salsa is a Demon God of the Dark Empire as well as Commander and Prison Ward, and serves Mechikabura. Biography Salsa was assigned to watch Frieza and the others after they were captured during the Fall of Conton City, and successfully kept them at bay while their plans without obstacles. Rola proves to be a hassle when he arrives and tries to pick a fight with Salsa multiple times, but is defeated multiple times. As Goku Black and the others arrive while he investigates the portal; he is interrogated by the body snatcher and refuses to cooperate with him. Eventually they escape after he capture Black and the others and he fights against Vegito Black where he defeats him and his fusion Gogitan. He than battles against V and the two go toe-to-toe with another until he enters his Super Demon Devil form. Eventually he awakens the Hell-Fire Mode after battling against V's Ultra Instinct -Sign- and is able to defend himself against his Raw Power and even his completed Ultra Instinct form before being destroyed by V's Raw Power Explosion. Techniques *Trick of Tornado *Wind Weapon Generation - Salsa is able to make weapons out of Wind **Wind Javelin - Salsa is able to make a Javelin(s) out of wind **Wind Naginata **Wind Lunge Mine - Salsa is able to make a Lunge Mine(s) out of wind that he can use and causes wind-based explosions *Wind Sphere of Destruction - Salsa creates five air balls around him before merging them into a single wind sphere and launches it at his enemies. **Scorching Hell Blast - Salsa creates five air balls around him like Wind Sphere of Destruction, but includes two balls of hell-fire before merging the spheres together into a giant energy sphere of wind and hell-fire before launching giant energy wave at his opponent. **Advanced Wind Sphere of Destruction - While in his Demon God Advanced form - he creates ten air balls around him before merging them into a single large wind sphere and launches it at this enemies. *Hell-Fire Assault - Salsa engulfs his hands and feet in hell-fire before assaulting his opponent and severely burning them. According to Salsa; no matter how powerful his opponents are - they'll always be burnt by Hell-Fire. *Teleportation *Flight - The ability to fly with ki or wings *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Tail Attack *Boxing - A fighting style that Salsa uses in a mocking fashion against Gogitan. *Giant Rock Throw *Cloak of Smoke - After entering his Super Demon Devil form; Salsa began to cloak himself in smoke and most of his appearance was invisible as he simply looked like a silhouette with glowing eyes. *Demon Fork - Salsa conjures a Demon Fork and attempts to use it against V, but it is easily destroyed. *Tail Attack *Burning Constriction - Salsa constricts his opponent with his tail and burns them with his cloak before sending them flying. *Burning Punches - Similar to energy punches; Salsa fires Hell-Fire blasts from his fists at his opponents and proves very difficult to dodge and can give an Ultra Instinct user trouble in dodge the attacks. Forms Demon God (unstable) Salsa obtained the Demon God form at an unknown point and unlike other Demon Gods; his form can sometimes be as at times his punches to Goku Black and Vegito Black do absolutely nothing while at other times he is able to stagger them. Dark Fusion Salsa merges with his sword as he acquires the Dark Fusion form. He grows the orb from his sword in his chest as his shoulders grow gold shoulderguards and the top portion of his pants become metal - matching the colour of his sword's blade. Due to the instability of his Demon God form; this form inflicts pain to Salsa while in it despite putting him at an advantage. Dark Fusion V Salsa powers up even further as his uniform completely tears off leaving his golden shoulder-guards, with some mess emerging around his orb, the melt section around top portion of his pants grow around his entire legs and grows heels out the metal plates around his feet resembling the hilt of his blade, his hair extends past his buttocks as his sclera become jet-black, and his left eye becomes pupil-less. Like his previous form; he receives injuries while in this form. Dark Fusion W Salsa combines two Wind Lunge Mines with himself and triggers a powerful transformation as he gains an outfit that resembles his Demon God outfit on his torso and arms while retaining the metallic pants. His eyes become a silver colour while one of them still lacks a pupil, and his aura continues to injure him. While in this form; his punches and kicks can cause wind-based explosions. Giant Demon God Using every ounce of his energy; he enters the Giant Demon God form and manages to effortlessly defeat Vegito Black with few punches and turns his attention to Vegeta Black where he battles against and manages to defeat even his Super Saiyan Rosé Pompadour form. While in this form; His chest becomes pale yellow while his legs become dark blue and dark blue tail grows from his back while his the rest of his body becomes a medium blue colour with white hands, and dark blue feet. Enraged Salsa's Fury state is result of his anger at his own unstable power and increases his powers slight as he attacks Vegeta Black in fury and overpowers him even when in his unstable state. His God ki slowly begins to leave his body as he continues to fight. Unstable Godly Ki After losing more than 50% of his Godly ki - this Salsa enters this form. During his battle with Gohan and Vegito Black; Salsa's Godly ki was depleting to point that his body was both shrinking. However, instead of becoming weaker - he became stronger by the second. Demon Devil After losing his godly ki completely - his aura changes and mutates into Dark Ki. While in this form; his clothes morph into an outfit similar to Chamel's super god-class up outfit minus the cape and sleeves with colour similar to Salsa's Demon God outfit, his muscle mass increases, and light pink and yellow wings similar to wings of the Devils in the series. Due to him being a Demon; his powers magnifies more from his Devilry ki than his godly ki and is able to put him at a level far above even Royal Super Saiyan Blue. While in this form; Salsa becomes more ruthless and darker in personality. The concepts of reasoning, mercy, and rationality become lost on him and simply desire to kill for sport. Super Demon Devil Salsa's final form after consuming the negative energy around him caused by Dark Shenron. His clothes burst from his body as a second skin from around his body except for his hands, biceps, and stomach while his horns become longer, and his muscle mass increase even further. Hell-Fire Mode After V beats Salsa to pulp; he powers up even further and unleashes a form dubbed by Chronoa as his Hell-Fire Mode. Salsa is cloaked in Hell-Fire while his eyes become blank yellow and his legs morph into a serpent-like tail. His horns merge with his hair as it grows to the length of Super Saiyan 3, and his power magnifies. Demon God Advanced While in the Time Labyrinth - Salsa gains the Demon God Advanced, but unlike his previous Demon God form - his Advanced form is stable. Much of his appearance is the same accept his blue coat which now is longer and the blade of his sword is now red. Quotes Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User Category:Deceased Category:Dead Characters